Rape! Or Was it?
by lesbian.writer
Summary: A student by the name of Jessica Parington, a seventh year Hufflepuff, claims that Severus Snape rapes her. Find out what really happened...very sexual.
1. Part One: Why Did You Rape Her?

_DISCLAIMER: Ya'll Know the drill...I own nothing, I created nothing._

* * *

All was quiet on that first day of October. Then Jessica Parington, a seventh year Hufflepuff, ran through the corridors of Hogwarts screaming that Professor Snape had raped her the night before. Within seconds the entire school was awake and trying to get to the dungeons to see what was happening for themselves. However, nobody succeeded because Dumbledore was wiser than all of them put together and had placed a charm onto the dungeons that only teachers could break.

"Did you rape her Severous?" Professor McGonagal asked. "No, Minevera I told you that. She is an adult by wizard and muggle standards," Snape scowled. "I realize this Severous, but she is saying that you forced yourself on her and forced her to have sex with you," McGonagal replied to Snape. "For the tenth time Minevera she forced herself on me!" Snape screamed. "Severous, calm down! We're only trying to find the truth," Dumbledore raised his voice. "Fuck you Albus! Use Versatirum on me then!" Snape screamed. "Then you can have the whole true story. And while you're at it you can use some on Jessica too. Then you can hear the truth from both of us and compare your stories," Snape added. "Fine," Dumbledore said.

An hour later snape fournd his supply of versatirum. Jessica was called to the dungeons and told to sit in the hallway with Professor McGonagal. Snape drank the versatirum first. "Serverus I am going to record this to have records later. You probably don't want me to but I have to," Dumbledore informed Severus. "You're right sir, I don't want you to record it, but I know that it would be best to have a record of it so for it," Snape said. Dumbledore took out his wand held it in the air and said "Recordaro," A small microphone popped up from Severus's desk and a red light began to blink on it. "Now Professor Snape since you are now under the influence of the versatirum potion that will not allow you to lie to me, tell me in your own words what happened with Jessica Parington." Dumbledore asked.


	2. Part Two: Snape's Story

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, I created nothing._

_

* * *

_"Sure thing sir. She came down to the dungeons last night around 8:00 p.m. for a detention because she caused a disruption in my class. I had her scrubbing caldron bottoms and organizing my potions cabinet. As you could see she did a horrible job organizing because it took me an hour to find the virsatirum. I was at my desk grading essays when she approached me and asked to use the restroom. I told her that I did not allow students in detention to use the bathroom. She then began to beg and said she was going to wet herself if she didn't go right now. So not wanting a mess on my floor I allowed her to go take a piss or whatever it was she was doing. I was really annoyed at the bitch for asking to leave my detention. Whenever she returned she approached my desk again. 'What do you want now Parington?' I asked her. 'You' she replied. I was completely flattered that she wanted me but annoyed as fuck that she wasn't in the potions cabinet organizing. She then reached behind my desk and stroked my limp dick and fondled my nuts. Being the man that I am, I can not control the snake within my pants. He has a mind of his own. Unfortunately he decided that he liked the attention of somebody's hand other than my own and he sprang to life. This was all in the two seconds it took for me to remove her hand from my crotch area. 'I want you to please continue organizing my potions cabinet' I requested of her. She then kept trying to seduce me. 'But professor Snape, you want to fuck my pussy and you want me to suck your cock' she informed me. I did want sexual attention, but not from her. If I could have picked a student to be receiving this attention from I would have chosen someone sexy such as the Granger girl from a few years back. I'm sure you still remember her. I know I do. I still dream of her. But we're not talking about the Granger girl. We're talking about Jessica the slut who has slept with every boy in Hufflepuff and half the boys in Slytherin. And that was just in her first year. I think since then she has managed to sleep with every boy in the castle in the last six years with the exception of the first and second years. I've had boys take bets in my class who was going to be her next fuck toy. Last night I was chosen to be her fuck toy. She had hidden her wand in the sleeve of her robes, she jinxed me and tied me down and removed my clothes with some magical spell even I have never heard of. So there I was tied to my chair naked. Again she fondled my nuts. Like I said before I can't control my penis because I was trying like hell not to be aroused. Within two minutes I had a full boner. She then went down on me. Oh my god did it feel good. I guess being a slut makes you a very experienced individual. I decided that since my mental spell concentration was shit and my wand was sitting on my desk I might as well enjoy the attention I was getting. I closed my eyes and imagined the Granger girl was on her knees in front of me. That's when I started getting into things and shoved her head onto my cock and tried to jam it the whole way down her throat. Her mouth went up and down my shaft for probably ten minutes when I started to scream seconds later I came in her throat. 

She then removed her clothes and backed her pussy onto my cock. She fucked me until she got off five minutes later then she stopped. I was so pissed at her for not getting me off. Then she came back and put my dick in her ass hole. Oh god she was so tight. She had to really coax her ass to allow my nine inch long inch and a half thick penis inside of her. Once she got me situated she rammed her ass onto my cock. I was so close to getting off again. I couldn't take it and began to scream and came again. She then climbed off of me and walked out of the room before I dismissed her from organizing my potions cabinet. She will be doing detentions for the rest of her career here at Hogwarts for walking out on a detention with me. She'll be writing lines for every single one of them too. She will regret ever leaving detention before I told her to. And she will regret seducing me." Snape relaxed in his chair. A few minutes later the versatirum wore off. Dumbledore turned off the recorder. "Do you want me to retire to my office while you talk to Jessica sir?" Snape asked. "Yes Severus, thank you for taking the potion and allowing me to record you," Dumbledore said.


	3. Part Three: Jessica's Story

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, I created nothing...unfortunately I'm making no money from this._

_

* * *

_Snape went into his office and locked the door behind him. He selected a book from his personal library and began to read. Meanwhile outside in the potions classroom Jessica had just entered and sat down near Professor Dumbledore. "Hello Jessica," Dumbledore began. "How are you today sir?" Jessica said. "I'm good Jessica. This morning you ran down the corridors screaming that Professor Snape raped you. Ten minutes ago he took the truth potion versatirum. We heard a completely different story from him that rape. I have him on tape in my pocket to prove that he took the versatirum and told the truth. Now you are going to take the potion next," Dumbledore said. "I'm not taking any potions and you can't make me," Jessica said. "Jessica, either you take the potion and we hear the truth from you too, or you're out of Hogwarts forever. Because you can't lie whenever you're under the influence of versatirum so I know that Professor Snape was not lying. There was no way for him to. You have a choice to make. Either you take the potion and stay here to finish your schooling or you don't take it and I kick you out and send letters to Drumstrang and (fleur's school) notifying them of your actions and you will not be allowed to attend any other wizard schools either," Dumbledore said. Jessica sat and stared at him in disbelief. 

"Now Jessica, do you still stand by your decision to not take the potion?" Dumbledore asked. "No sir, I'll take it. I don't want to have to leave the wizard world," Jessica said. "I will also be recording your story too, so that I have a record of it," Dumbledore informed Jessica. She nodded her head because she knew it was useless to argue and get kicked out for life. Dumbledore took out the versatirum again and handed it to Jessica to drink. Again he pulled out the microphone with the blinking light and with a flick of his wand said "Recorardo," The light began to blink and it was once again recording the conversation. "Jessica, I am going to ask you a few questions about last night in Professor Snape's detention," Dumbledore asked. "Well I was in the potions cabinet messing it up to piss him off for kicking me out of class when I did nothing. I decided that I was going to seduce him. I have wanted to ride his cock since I first laid eyes on him. So I made him let me go to the bathroom so that I could maneuver my wand to a place where it was easily accessable. Then I went back and tied him up and undressed him with a spell I learned from my older sister. Then I went to work and sucked him until he came in my throat. Oh he tasted so good. Then I needed to relieve myself so I fucked him until I got off and I knew he hadn't gotten off and I can't leave my fuck toys unsatisfied so I slid him into my ass and slammed onto him until he came again." Jessica stated. "That's what really happened then?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes sir," Jessica replied. "Then why did you say he raped you?" Dumbledore asked. "The stupid fucker has put me in detention to many times. So I decided to try and get him fired," Jessica said.

"Now Jessica the question is, what do we do with you for a punishment," Dumbledore asked. "I don't know sir. I have behaved in a completely unacceptable manner," Jessica said. A little while later the versatirum wore off and the recorder was turned off. Snape returned to the classroom once the recorder was removed form sight.


	4. Part Four: What Happens To Jessica

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, I make nothing...bla bla bla._

* * *

_**Authors Note**: This story really sucks, but I was bored while I couldn't find my papers for chapter three of Finding Her One True Love so this was one of the two stories I wrote to keep myself occupied. Let me know what you think of the whole thing!_

* * *

"Now what do we do with her sir?" Snape asked Dumbledore. "I don't know yet Severus, but it will be a harsh punishment that will not be in your presence," Dumbledore told Snape. Snape got a pissed off look on his face for not getting a say in what happened to Jessica and stormed off to his office. "Jessica I am going to ask you to please return to your house while I ponder what your punishment is going to be," Dumbledore told Jessica. When she returned to her house she began to pack her belongings because she figured she would be sent home.

Moments later Jessica's best friend Stacey entered the dormitory. "Why did you do it Jess?" Stacey asked. "Because I wanted him, please don't hate me," Jessica pleaded. "I don't hate you Jessica, but if you get suspended or expelled it's your own damned fault and I will not feel sorry for you," Stacey said.

Later that day at lunch an owl delivered a letter from Dumbledore to Jessica. It read:

_Jessica,_

_You're detentions will be served from 8:00 pm until 10:00 pm with Professor McGonagal in her office. Please report there at 7:55 pm tonight and every night following for the next two weeks. Detentions will continue until Professor McGonagal and I decide they should end._

_Thank You,_

_Dumbledore_

"See Jess, that's not so bad. As long as they don't have you doing anything like cut yourself open with a razor for punishment," Stacey said. At 7:45 pm that night Jessica went to detention in Professor McGonagal's office. McGonagal instructed her to sit down at the desk in the middle of the room. Jessica sat down. At 8:00 PM Professor McGonagal placed a stack of parchment in front of Jessica and handed her a quill. "You will write lines for the next two hours. You will write the following line. I will not disrupt class or act in an unmannerly way in detention. Now write and don't let me see that quill stop for the next two hours. If the message hasn't got through in the next two weeks we'll add a night on for every night until you get the message," McGonagal told Jessica and sat down at her desk and began reading a book. Jessica began to write. She wrote non stop for two hours.

At the end of three detentions Jessica had already decided that she would never again do something so stupid. But she continued to go to detentions and write for two hours non stop for the next two weeks. At the end of her two weeks McGonagal approached her again. "Now Jessica, have you gotten the message or do we need to add some more detentions?" the professor asked. "No Mam, I and thoroughly sorry for disrupting professor Snape's class and I will never again disrupt him or any other professor. Also from now on if I go to detention I will do what I am supposed to do and not disobey the professor in any way," Jessica said. "Very good, now if in the next few days I don't see that you have understood you'll be back for more do you understand?" McGonagal asked. "Yes, mam," Jessica said.

She was then excused from her punishment and hoped that she never had to write another line again. Jessica also knew that she would never again seduce a teacher or act out in class to end up writing lines. She hated herself for her actions and she learned never to do such a thing again.


End file.
